


Aux mains froides le coeur chaleureux

by lufink



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufink/pseuds/lufink
Summary: Le monde était sauf, et les Promare également, chez eux ; ne restait plus désormais qu’un vide rempli de ténèbres en place du cœur des Burnish, où l’hiver était roi. Lio Fotia l’avait remarqué, là où le froid mordait – partout – les blessures ne guérissaient pas. Peut-être ne manquait-il qu’uneétincellepour faire fondre la glace, et Galo Thymos, le cœur en ébullition porté en bandoulière, ne dirait sûrement pas le contraire.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 5





	Aux mains froides le coeur chaleureux

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [from my cold hands to your warm heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303350) by [lufink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufink/pseuds/lufink)



> **Disclaimer:** Trigger & XFLAG
> 
> Okay, j'ai vu le film une première fois y a deux semaines, depuis je l'ai déjà revu trois fois, bref, _Promare 24/7 in da house_. Mes excuses par avance pour des phrases à rallonge et un peu trop de chagrin à mon goût. Bonne lecture, et prenez soin de vous !

* * *

“Give a man a fire and he’s warm for the day. But set fire to him and he’s warm for the rest of his life.” —Terry Pratchett

* * *

« Je peux… ? »

La question, à demi-mots, avait demeuré si longtemps au bord de ses lèvres – à chaque fois que _cette_ andouille retirait sa manche chirurgicale – que Lio pensa ne jamais trouver le courage de la poser.

(Il voulait sentir la brûlure sous ses doigts, bien qu’il ne comprît pas bien _pourquoi_.)

Lio ôta ses gants ; sous ses mains, quoique glacées et _à peine_ tremblantes, Galo n’avait pas bronché. Peut-être avait-il deviné que derrière la prudence et la tendresse – toutes deux fort inhabituelles, au demeurant – de ses gestes, il y avait plus de chagrin que Lio Fotia lui-même n’aurait osé l’avouer.

(Il y avait là un chemin météorisé, pyrogravé à même la chair, car les flammes des Burnish creusaient profond, et goulument ; et tandis que ses doigts parcouraient la peau rapiécée à la va-vite en quête d’un souvenir – de _chaleur_ – ou de rédemption peut-être, le manque lui serrait le cœur autant que le regret. En outre, Lio était persuadé qu’en dépit de l’atroce douleur qu’il avait dû ressentir cet abruti lui dirait simplement–)

« C’était pas chaud du tout. »

Galo souriait, comme toujours, comme si le monde ne s’arrêtait pas de tourner et que ce n’était pas de leur faute et que _tout irait pour le mieux, Lio_ –

« Hé, mon âme brûle–  
– Un million et dix fois plus fort, l’interrompit Lio, presque malgré lui. »

Cette fois-ci, c’était plus qu’un sourire, car Galo Thymos souriait comme brille le soleil, ou même dix mille ; et Lio, soudain désarmé, ne put rien faire d’autre que _rire_ – timide, mais sincère, bien vite accompagné d’un rire plus grand, plus franc encore – tandis que son estomac se dénouait petit à petit, et son cœur avec.

Les rires cessèrent ensuite mais la _chaleur_ (quoiqu’elle fût différente de celle qui avait habité Lio durant tant d’années) demeura.

« Toi aussi, t’en as quelques-unes. »

Tout d’un coup, le visage de Lio se ferma. Il se souvenait de la souffrance – les flammes pleuraient, mais aussi les siens – mais pas que ; Lio Fotia était _terrifié_ à l’idée de se mettre à nu, et pourtant.

« Je peux toucher ? »

(Et _pourtant_ , Lio acquiesça sans un mot, car une émotion qu’il n’osait nommer obstruait sa gorge.)

Dès lors que les mains de Galo furent sur lui – traçant les contours d’un étau ayant revêtu davantage de formes que celle de barbelés écorchant sa chair – il sembla à Lio qu’il n’entendait rien d’autre que son propre pouls, battant à rompre ses tympans, ses barrières, ses doutes, absolument _tout_. Galo Thymos touchait sa peau avec la même douceur avec laquelle il avait auparavant touché son âme à l’agonie, et ça le _bouleversait_.

Puis, sa propre main s’arrêta dans la paume de celle de Lio, et Galo s’approcha plus _près_ , si près que leurs fronts se touchaient presque. Lorsqu’il parla, sa voix ne vacilla pas un seul instant :

« T’es plus tout seul, alors arrête de faire le fier, OK ? »

(Lio voulut crier, ou pleurer, ou _les deux_ , car le feu dans son corps s’était _éteint_ et qui pouvait-il protéger désormais, avec des doigts froids comme la tombe ?)

« Je vous protégerai, comme tu m’as protégé. »

Le regard de Galo en disait long – et ne mentait pas, _jamais_ – si bien que Lio finit par se laisser aller contre cet idiot qui enlaçait sa main et son cœur et son être tout entier ; c’était vrai, le feu dans son corps s’était éteint mais pas la flamme – le _brasier_ – qui dansait sans cesse dans les yeux de Galo Thymos, alors peut-être bien que cet abruti avait _raison_ , peut-être bien que tout irait pour le mieux, finalement.


End file.
